


Le labbra più rosse

by Nykyo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, a Derek piacciono i baci, a chi non piacciono i baci?, anche a Stiles piacciono i baci, labbra rosse e baci, romantica - Freeform, stupidera e fluff sparsi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek ha un fidanzato scemo a cui piacciono i baci, vincere facile e fregare i manga a Kira.</p><p>«Fermo lì!» Stiles l’aveva bloccato prima che muovesse anche solo un dito, poi l’aveva raggiunto a passo di marcia, gli aveva levato il libro che stava leggendo dalle mani – lanciandoselo alle spalle, il che era un male. Avrebbero dovuto discuterne. Prima o poi. Presumibilmente poi. – e si era seduto a cavalcioni sulle sue ginocchia senza fare tante cerimonie.<br/>La cosa più strana per Derek era stato il modo in cui Stiles aveva sfregato la punta del naso proprio nel punto in cui la barba iniziava a marcare la linea netta di uno zigomo; con vigore, come per verificare che fosse lunga abbastanza, ma solo Dio sapeva per ottenere cosa.<br/>«Perfetto» aveva annuito Stiles e da allora non aveva fatto che baciarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le labbra più rosse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> Questo racconto non è betato, siate clementi ;)
> 
> A Lori, perchè è Lori, ed è unica ed è speciale e non la vizierò mai abbastanza e perchè le piacciono questi due e i baci e Stiles con le labbra rosse (ma anche perché mi passa gif di Dylan che sono una istigazione a delinquere).

Derek attirò Stiles ancora più vicino, fece scorrere una mano sulla sua schiena e non riuscì a trattenersi dal mugolare di contentezza.

Il suono si smorzò direttamente dentro la bocca di Stiles, senza interrompere il bacio che lui e Derek si stavano scambiando. Stiles parve non farci caso, ma Derek sentì il suo battito accelerare di colpo.

L’odore di Stiles stava assumendo una sfumatura simile a quella che in genere aveva a che fare con la fierezza. Sì, era proprio il sentore tipico di una botta di orgoglio.

Se Derek si era vergognato un po’ di mostrarsi così smaccatamente felice per le attenzioni che stava ricevendo, il suo imbarazzo svanì all’istante.

Stiles era così stupido e meraviglioso: tutto esaltato per il solo fatto che lo stava costringendo a sciogliersi tra le sue braccia, un bacio dopo l’altro. In effetti c’era da pensare che Stiles ci stesse mettendo non solo un notevole impegno ma anche una buona dose di premeditazione.

Fin dal primo momento in cui aveva messo piede al loft, almeno mezz’ora prima, Derek non era mai riuscito ad alzarsi dal divano. Neppure per andargli incontro quando Stiles aveva varcato la soglia, facendo sferragliare il portellone.

«Fermo lì!» Stiles l’aveva bloccato prima che muovesse anche solo un dito, poi l’aveva raggiunto a passo di marcia, gli aveva levato il libro che stava leggendo dalle mani – lanciandoselo alle spalle, il che era un male. Avrebbero dovuto discuterne. Prima o poi. Presumibilmente poi. – e si era seduto a cavalcioni sulle sue ginocchia senza fare tante cerimonie.

La cosa più strana per Derek era stato il modo in cui Stiles aveva sfregato la punta del naso proprio nel punto in cui la barba iniziava a marcare la linea netta di uno zigomo; con vigore, come per verificare che fosse lunga abbastanza, ma solo Dio sapeva per ottenere cosa.

«Perfetto» aveva annuito Stiles e da allora non aveva fatto che baciarlo.

A tratti con furia, ma per lo più con deliberata calma e lentezza. A fondo, senza fretta e senza la fame un po’ selvatica di quando Stiles si metteva in testa di sedurlo e di farsi scopare senza tanti complimenti.

A dire il vero dopo quella piccola eternità trascorsa con Stiles in braccio, intento a stuzzicarlo per farsi mordicchiare le labbra o a baciarlo come se volesse riempirgli lo stomaco di un ridicolo calore sfarfallante, Derek non poteva proprio dire di non essere anche eccitato.

Lo era eccome e sapeva di non essere il solo, però non avvertiva alcuna urgenza, né dentro di sé né nel profumo della pelle di Stiles o nel ritmo del suo cuore e dei suoi respiri.

Magari a un umano a quel punto si sarebbero addormentate le gambe tanto da rendere fastidioso continuare il bacio. Derek non era un umano e qualche punturina di spillo gli sarebbe comunque parsa più che sopportabile. Non aveva la minima intenzione di smettere o di spostarsi anche solo di un millimetro. Stava benissimo dov’era.  Con le dita di Stiles che gli scorrevano in continuazione tra i capelli, accarezzandogli la nuca, e con un braccio stretto intorno alla sua vita.

Nessuno dei due stava provando a far scivolare le mani sotto i vestiti o a far dondolare i fianchi. Tanto sarebbe bastato per trasformare il tepore dell’abbraccio e di quei baci quasi adolescenziali in qualcosa di completamente diverso; avido e bollente.

Non era da escludere che Derek stesso avrebbe fatto la prima mossa ad un certo punto, ma non in quell’istante. Lasciarsi andare così era troppo piacevole.

Il suo cervello si sarebbe spento con gratitudine, se non fosse stato per il modo in cui ogni tanto Stiles staccava a fatica le labbra dalle sue e si guardava furtivamente alle spalle.

Durava solo per una manciata di secondi e poi Derek lo riattirava a sé mormorando interrogativi che si perdevano senza una risposta nel bacio successivo, oppure era Stiles stesso che tornava a voltarsi e a baciarlo con ancora maggior languore.

All’inizio Derek si era chiesto se Stiles aveva timore di veder arrivare qualcuno e si era domandato il perché? Ma Stiles non odorava di paura e lui era stato troppo preso dai baci per domandare una vera spiegazione.

Negli ultimi minuti, però, la cosa si era ripetuta così di frequente da convincerlo che fosse il caso di fermarsi per investigare, anche se non aveva proprio voglia di rinunciare al piacere della bocca di Stiles che si schiudeva contro la sua, dei loro visi che si sfioravano e di quella intimità quieta e perfetta.

Stiles lo prevenne, scoccando un’ultima occhiata dietro di sé e poi scostandosi con gentilezza, ma con un’espressione inequivocabilmente frustrata.

«Non puoi proprio appendere anche uno specchio vero da qualche parte?» sbuffò e scosse il capo. «Sai uno di quelli in quelli ci si può effettivamente riflettere?»

Derek sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia in modo automatico e interrogativo.

Stiles si strinse nelle spalle e addolcì lo sguardo. «Scusa, sono un idiota. Lo so perché tieni tanto a quell’enormità tutta rovinata e non vuol dire che prendo alla leggera i tuoi sentimenti e se lo vuoi sapere…»

Derek lo vide prendere fiato e trattenersi a stento dal mordersi un labbro.

«Se lo vuoi sapere» proseguì Stiles abbassando un poco il capo, ma dandogli comunque modo di guardarlo negli occhi, «quello specchio è rovinato ma è bellissimo. Come te. Ecco, l’ho detto!»

Derek fece giusto in tempo ad arrossire e a rendersi conto che quel discorso avrebbe potuto avere risvolti dolorosissimi, vista la patina di fuliggine che deturpava il solo specchio del loft e considerando che era una delle poche reliquie scampate all’incendio della sua casa d’infanzia. Eppure con il peso confortante di Stiles che gli gravava addosso e dopo quelle parole così imbarazzate ma sincere, Derek non stava provando neppure un briciolo di angoscia o di sofferenza.

Semmai era felice in una maniera un po’ stupida, e sempre più curioso di capire che diavolo prendeva a Stiles per avere sviluppato quell’improvvisa fissazione con gli specchi.

Il fiuto gli diceva che Stiles si sentiva anche un po’ in colpa, però era difficile dire se fosse perché temeva di aver appena riaperto vecchie ferite o per qualche altro motivo.

«Ah!» Stiles gli premette la fronte su una spalla e rimase così per un lungo istante. Quando risollevò il viso prese a grattarsi la nuca con evidente imbarazzo. «Scusa, sono davvero un coglione.»

A Derek, in effetti, pareva parecchio contrito. Anche i suoi sensi confermavano quell’impressione.

Stiles sbuffò di nuovo e abbozzò un mezzo sorriso nervoso. «É che ho accettato questa stupida scommessa con Kira ed è stupida davvero, ecco, lo so. Non abbiamo mica dodici anni e… ho fatto una cazzata, ok. Non è che sia gravissimo, ma avrei dovuto dirtelo. Insomma, non volevo forzarti né nulla. Lo so che i baci ti piacciono…»

Le sopracciglia di Derek si sollevarono ancora di più e Stiles agitò le mani in un gesto melodrammatico.

«Dio, Derek, non c’è nulla di male nell’amare i baci, eh. Non succede nulla se ne parliamo. Il fatto che ti piacciano i baci e che tu lo ammetta non sminuisce la tua mascolinità e nemmeno la tua aura da grosso lupo incazzoso, va bene? Ma non era di questo che ti stavo parlando.»

«Direi di no» lo interruppe Derek, perplesso, e fu tutto il contributo che Stiles gli lasciò dare a quella surreale conversazione.

«Ho fatto una scommessa idiota con Kira, e avrei dovuto dirti che riguardava i baci, scusami.» Lo rinvestì in pieno Stiles, zittendolo e staccando a malapena le parole l’una dall’altra. «Non voglio che pensi che ti stavo baciando solo per una cazzata di scommessa, anche se la scommessa riguardava i baci e… accidenti, sì, ti ho baciato per scommessa, ma lo sai che ti avrei baciato comunque, anche se magari non senza neppure darti il tempo di dirmi “Ciao, amore”, anche se non mi hai mai detto “Ciao, amore”. Dio ma perché non riesco mai a non divagare?»

Derek avrebbe potuto rispondere in parecchi modi, ma si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle.

«Dovevo dirtelo e basta.» Stiles si stava sul serio agitando. «Anzi, non dovevo accettare nessuna scommessa, lo so, mi spiace. Però… sono una persona così orribile se ammetto che volevo vincere? Adoro vincere e adoro baciarti e quindi era la scommessa perfetta, e non volevo, ti giuro, Derek, non volevo in nessun modo essere insensibile o forzarti la mano, volevo solo baciarti e vincere.»

A Derek stava venendo da ridere e non sapeva perché. «Hai scommesso con Kira che mi avresti baciato?» Non capiva proprio la logica di un simile giochino. «Sei il mio ragazzo, è ovvio che tu mi baci di tanto in tanto. Anche spesso.»

Stiles raddrizzò la schiena di scatto. «Sono il tuo…?»

Derek lo vide sbattere le palpebre è lo trovò così buffo da avere voglia di spettinarlo o di fargli il solletico. Che sensazione incongrua.

Stiles intanto era diventato tutto rosso in viso e gli occhi gli si erano fatti enormi e brillanti come non mai.

«Cioè, tecnicamente lo so che sono il tuo ragazzo. É ovvio che stiamo insieme. Stiamo insieme da un pezzo. Ci comportiamo come due che stanno insieme da un pezzo. Tutti i nostri amici pensano che stiamo insieme da un pezzo, ma… non l’avevi mai detto. Non così chiaro e tondo.»

Derek si passò una mano sugli occhi e trattenne a fatica sia un sospiro che una risatina.

«Si può sapere che diavolo avete scommesso tu e Kira?»

Le chiazze di colore sul viso di Stiles anziché sparire si intensificarono. «Che io avrei baciato te e lei Scott e alla fine chi di noi due avesse avuto le labbra più rosse avrebbe ceduto all’altro il suo manga preferito. Lo so che suona come se fossimo due bambini dell’asilo, ma…»

«Ma volevi tanto vincere e ti piace tanto baciarmi.» Derek non riusciva a credere di essere riuscito a dirlo rimanendo serissimo. Stiles si limitò ad annuire. Una volta tanto sembrava a corto di parole.

«É questo che controllavi nello specchio? Se hai le labbra abbastanza rosse?»

Stiles abbassò il capo e parve sul punto di sprofondare, ma annuì.

«Si suppone che io vada in bagno tra una decina di minuti e che mi faccia una foto con il cellulare e… e lei ha promesso di mandarmene una sua e… scusa, lo so che è una stronzata.»

Derek gli premette due dita sotto il mento e gli fece sollevare il viso. «Certo che è una stronzata» affermò, scrutandolo apposta con la sua aria più severa. «E oltre tutto non ha senso. Chi vi impedisce di barare e di mordervi le labbra a sangue prima di scattare la foto? E poi io ho la barba,  Kira avrebbe dovuto darti almeno una penalità per via della barba…»

Gli stava tornando la ridarella e non era certo che sarebbe riuscito a contenerla a lungo. Che diavolo gli prendeva da quando stava con Stiles? Finiva sempre a ridere per cose assurde e come uno scemo.

Stiles era così mortificato che perfino il suo odore era avvilito e lui, invece, non si sentiva per nulla in collera. Era solo divertito per l’assurdità dell’intera faccenda e, a dirla tutta, parecchio intenerito al pensiero che Stiles non volesse sul serio ferirlo e che si sentisse così in colpa.

«Hai ancora dieci minuti, hai detto?»

Stiles lo fissò come se non potesse credere alle sue orecchie e fece un vigoroso cenno di sì con il capo.

Derek sorrise. Beh, più che altro arricciò le labbra in una smorfia sorniona.

«I morsi sono consentiti?» chiese e non aspettò che Stiles rispondesse che no, certo che i morsi non valevano affatto. Gli prese il viso tra le mani, chiuse i denti sulla sua bocca in un modo solo vagamente punitivo e poi riprese a baciarlo, ma con maggior foga.

Quando all’incirca una decina di minuti dopo Derek mise fine al bacio Stiles si dimostrò ben poco felice e incline a lasciarlo andare.

Derek lo guardò e sorrise di nuovo, tornando a scuotere il capo. Oltre tutto Stiles aveva davvero le labbra più rosse e piene del solito. Era davvero bello.

«Cretino» sentenziò Derek, e sfilò con una sola mossa fluida il cellulare di Stiles dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans.

Stiles sobbalzò abbagliato dal flash del tutto inutile che Derek aveva pensato bene di non disinserire, perché alla fin fine ci voleva almeno una piccola punizione.

«No, no, no, non lo mandare, aspetta, non ha importanza. Era una cazzata.»

Stiles si stava sbracciando così tanto che Derek scoppiò finalmente a ridere, mentre premeva invio e poi faceva sparire il cellulare lanciandolo sul cuscino dall’altro lato del divano.

«Non sei incazzato?» chiese Stiles sfiorandogli il petto con la punta delle dita.

Derek fece spallucce. «No» ammise, «anche se era una scommessa idiota e spero che quel manga sia come minimo un’originale importato direttamente dal Giappone, o che Kira abbia barato e tu perda il tuo tesoro più prezioso.»

Stiles gli sfregò una guancia sulla spalla. «Sei un brutto licantropo vendicativo» sussurrò e intanto gli cinse il collo con le braccia. «E non avrai mai soddisfazione, perché il mio tesoro più prezioso non è uno stupido manga.»

«Oh, cretino, sta zitto» lo ammonì Derek e poi, prima che a uno dei due potesse scappare una qualche frase davvero melensa, afferrò Stiles per la nuca e lo baciò di nuovo, più forte e con meno delicatezza, ma di sicuro non con meno calore.

Sul cuscino lì accanto il cellulare di Stiles vibrò ed emise il tipico “BIP” dei messaggi in arrivo. Né Derek né Stiles gli fecero caso.

 

 


End file.
